Newlywed game Titan Style
by Nos482reborn
Summary: As the valentine dance gets close the team is deciding who will represent jump city at the mayors annual ball and they settle on a strange way to do it BBXRae KF/Jinx Robstar hope you guys like it


The Newlywed game Titans style..

disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans the newlywed game or anything else and this is only for entertainment

The Titans are trying to decide which Couple should represent the entire group at a valentines ball the competitors Rae/BB Rob/Star KF/Jinx host Cyborg

"alright it's that time of year y'all, and We gotta decide who represents the Titans at the Mayor's Valentines ball.."

"Why do we not do like every year and just send Robin and I?"

"Because we should let someone else have the honor Star.." Robin chimes in..

"Okay but how should we decide?" Cyborg asked

Beast Boy watching the Game show channel "We could do like the newlywed game.. you know ask a bunch of questions that a BF/GF should know about each other and see who scores the most points"

"hmm any other suggestions? since don't you need three Couples for Beast Boy's idea?.. and we can't really do a vote..and the hat system is out after last year." Raven added..

"If that is the only problem Why don't you ask friends Kid Flash and Jinx, Then we could proceed with Beast Boy's idea it sounds most fun."

"I don't know Star I can ask but the Mayor may not be too happy if they win the game.. considering Jinx's past."

"I suppose it would work.. and she is trying to turn a new leaf Robin.." Raven cut him off.

"Okay next problem with the idea.. Who's going to ask the questions?" Robin asked

"I can do it Dawg since I'm the only one not in the running this year.."

"Bee still mad I guess?.." Beast Boy asks.

"I swear I was drooling at the custom mustang not the girl in it.. but she won't believe me..whoever built the thing must of put a hundred k into it easy.." Cyborg pouts defensively..

"I believe you Tin man.. your probably the only one I know who buys those auto calendars for the cars inside instead of the girls on the car..I mean you got so mad about the position miss June was in saying how she'd ruin the paint job.."

"anyways.. I'll contact Kid Flash and Jinx.. and see if their willing before we make any other preparations.. Cyborg if their willing it will be your job to make up the questions.."

Three days later Jinx and Kid Flash arrived to the tower "Alright we're here.."

"Alright each of you sit on the sofa and each round we will ask the guys and the Girls three questions and see who get's the most right.. the questions range from the innocent typical couple stuff to the risque I will keep score and whoever has the most points out of the twenty four possible get's to go to the Ball as the Titan couple of the year..Second place gets an all expense paid date at the best restaurant in the city plus tickets to a show, and third gets some lovely compilation prizes.. "

"alright guys and gals call the coin and we'll see who goes first.." pulling out a quarter Robin calls heads, "It's tails so Ladies get asked first..Guys leave the room.."

waiting until all three guys left the common room Cyborg cleared his throat "Since all three couples live together this question should be fairly easy "What would your partner say is your biggest pet peeve about them?"

"Star you go first.." thinking for a moment.. "hmm Well I really do not like When Robin gets all obsessive about clues and ignores me.."

"Raven.." "Easy same as before we got together when Beast Boy leaves toe nails on the coffee Table..it's disgusting.."

"Jinx.." she thinks for a moment.. "I really hate when he doesn't pick up after himself.. He can do more housework in five minutes than I can all day but he doesn't do it..unless I nag the heck out of him."

"Second question.. How do you drop the hint to your partner that your in the mood.."

"I am not certain..but he does tend to be most excited when I bite my finger for some reason.."

"I actually initiate any public display of affection.. he usually catches the hint really quick if that happens.."

"I just add a bit of sultriness to my walk.. "

"alright then.. and question three How long were you guys seeing each other before he first called you his girlfriend?"

"Five years.."

"Second date.."

"Um Day I moved in Wow.. Talk about commitment issues Star.. And I thought Wally was bad."

"Alright ladies lets see how the guys do..then it's their turn."

"First question Guys What would your partner say is their biggest pet peeve about you?"

without missing a beat Robin states.. "When I forget a date.." "Sorry close..usually you do that when you do this but she said..When you ignore her focusing on a case."

"Um I know she get's really mad if I leave my toenails on the coffee table.." "one point for BB/Rae"

"When I skip over Foreplay?" getting a crack in the head with the cue card for that from Jinx.. "Sorry She said when you don't bother picking up after yourself.."

"Second question.. Fellas this should be easy How do your ladies drop the hint they're in the mood?"

"She nibbles her knuckle and starts blushing a lot.." "One point Star Rob.."

"She start's rubbing my shoulders.." "Give me a minute I will consult with our judges to see if that's close enough to count.." flip opening his communicator... holding his finger out to indicate giving him a moment.. "They'll accept that.. since that is a form of PDA." "BB/Rae still in the lead.."

"hmm that's easy She does that seductive walk.." One point KF/Jinx.."

Alright Question three.. How long were you guys together before you considered your lady your girlfriend..

"um three years I guess.." "Wrong..she said Five.."

"First date.. but I didn't call her that until we were on our second.." sweeping the board so far BB/Rae.. Raven responds to her excitement by giving him a peck on the cheek.. "Uh can we get a commercial break Here Cy.." "No Grass Stain.."

"hmm.. I didn't really introduce her as my girlfriend till she was moving in to my apartment..So I'll go with that.." That's a total of Two points so Far..KF/Jinx Now ladies its your turn to leave the room..

Waiting until they left Cyborg smirks mischievously "Alright Fellas time for your ladies to answer some questions about you.."

"How often do you guys actually do the deed.."

"once a week..usually"

"Well considering I got both the libido of a teenage boy..and a bunch of animals Every chance I can get.. but I guess every other day or so.. cept when it's monthly hate Beast Boy week, then I get a bit cranky myself but I behave.."

"Monthly hate you week.. I like that.. I usually call it sleep on the couch and stock up on chocolate ice cream week." Kid Flash says between laughs..

"Rae really doesn't go for Ice cream much.. but she does eat cookie dough.. and guards the tube like a mother bear with her cubs.. your likely to get mauled if you get too close.."

"Back on track guys..I believe it is your turn Kid Flash.." Cyborg states trying not to laugh himself.. "but I have to admit She likes her cookie dough and she tried to dismantle me for baking up a tube last month.."

"Twice a week, three Times if she's in a really good mood.."

Alright Second question What do you think your Girlfriend would say is your favorite feature on her?"

"Her hair.."

Beast Boy thinks for a moment "Hard to narrow it down to just one.. but that rare smile.. sends a shiver down my spine every time.." "I think that's more your self preservation kicking in B, but whatever.."

"I'd agree with BB, I love the way Jinx smirks when she's feeling especially naughty.."

Third question..What would you say is your girlfriends least attractive quality..

"um I'd say her jealousy.. though honestly that can be pretty stimulating sometimes.."

"Her Temper..Though I do love those rare times where it gets her worked up in a different way..Then it's like she mauls me in a very good way.."

"I do not need to know that green bean..though it would explain why you constantly push her buttons when she's already in a bad mood.." looking uncomfortable with the info..

"hmm I'd say the nagging.. She's worse than my mom about keeping the apartment clean.."

"I got lucky Rae usually cleans up the room for me because she just get's mad when I screw up trying to help..I don't mind I never really was good at that anyways.."

Alright ladies come in.. and let's see how you do.. when they sat down..

"First question how often do you guys do the deed..

"Robin usually enjoys to do the matings..on Saturday after our weekly date.." That's two points Rob and Star..

"Every Chance Gar gets..but usually three..sometimes four times a week.." "fits about right he says every other day so I'll count it.." that's four.. so Far guys

"twice..sometimes Three times if he doesn't get me too annoyed.." that's three points.. KF/Jinx

"Alright Ladies what did your Boyfriends say was their favorite feature?"

"I know Robin likes to play with my hair a lot when we are doing the sleeping..so I'll say my hair.." Three points.. Rob Star..

"I'd say my legs.. he loves touching them even when he knows it's not going to lead anywhere.." "ooh Sorry he said your smile.." looking sheepish Beast Boy shrugs.. Well I love those too.. but I see your legs more often..a genuine smile.. not just a grin or a smirk.. That's much more special.."

"hmm knowing Wally I'd say that he likes my smirk.. he always grins goofy when I do that.." "you and BB/Rae are now tied for first.."

"What did your boyfriends say they thought was your least attractive quality?"

thinking for a moment.. "I know he gets most unhappy when I do the clingyness.." "ooh good answer but unfortunately he said when you get jealous.."

"I caught the hint two months ago when he dropped a pamphlet for anger management classes..So I'll say my temper.." "Five point's so Far.. You guys are on fire.."

rubbing her chin in thought.. "I'll say my bossiness.. I'm used to being in charge.. and sometimes I " making another judges call "Sorry he said your tendency to nag..and the judges are saying it's completely different by their opinion.." "Well I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't put everything off " huffing crossing her arms looking away from Kid Flash..

"Alright at the end of round one its 5, 4, and 3 I'll let you guys take a little break stretch your legs and then We'll start on Round two.. it's still anybody's game.."

A/n I hope you enjoy this little piece.. feel free to leave a review and if you have any questions you'd like worked in for round two or later rounds I'll try my best to work them in.


End file.
